


Desperate Tears

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it's not fair. Nothing is fair right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is just feelings and tears I needed to let out somehow...   
> I am sorry.

 

 

I kept trying to fight my own tears quietly as I just hugged Sou tightly, allowing him to cry into my shoulder. I knew how hard it was to always pretend it was okay. To always keep smiling and to stay strong. And that it sometimes just became too much until you felt like you couldn't bear it any longer.

My voice was a little bit more shaky than I had wished for it to be. "It's okay Sou. Cry as much as you want, I'm here."  
Drawing calming circles on his back I could feel his body shaking under his sobs."W-why does it have to be like this K-kento-kun? This is not fair."  
His voice sounded as thin and fragile as glass and it hurt like a knife in my chest.

"I know it's not fair. Nothing is fair right now." I replied quietly, my voice sounding strangely choked from the sob that I tried so hard to suppress. "The only thing we can do is hope that there'll be better times again. And I'm sure there'll be." I bit my lip, hating my voice for sounding so weak and uncertain at the last words.

"But when?! I hate this. I hate this so much. Why can't we just be together as we used to be? As 5? I just want to stand at the same stage as you and sing the same songs as you and-" Sou's voice broke and he sobbed, clinging to me a little tighter. It hurt so much how vulnerable he sounded. "I don't understand this. Am I not good enough or what? Am I not cut out to be an idol? What is wrong with me that they keep pushing me down?"

I sighed, a quiet sob escaping my lips as I couldn't stop my own tears from running down my cheeks. I sniffed, smiling weakly and ruffling Sou's hair. "You are perfect Sou. You are absolutely perfect the way you are now and everyone who isn't able to see that is just stupid."My arms tightened around Sou even more, a weak try of comforting my younger band mate. I couldn't stand to see him crying. Sou was supposed to be smiling. He was the sunshine of our band. Whenever he was around, our spirit's would raise.  
"You will see, sooner than you can say Sexy Zone, we will all be on the same stage again and everything will be alright."  
Hoping that Sou hadn't noticed the desperation in my voice, I tried to make it sound convincingly and optimistic although I had the feeling that I wasn't even able to convince myself. Sometimes I wondered if it ever was going to be alright again. Trying to stifle my own sobs, I just let the tears run down my cheeks, holding the desperately crying Sou in my arms, everything inside of me hurting more and more at every sob that wrecked through Sou's body.


End file.
